godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric der Vogelweid
Eric der Vogelweid (Erik der Vogelweide in Japanese version) is a character that appears in God Eater Burst. He first appeared as a minor character and non-recruitable NPC in God Eater. He is a son from the rich Vogelweid Family. In God Eater Resurrection, Eric himself is no longer recruitable. Instead, his alter ego, Masked Ogre (Mask de Ogre in Japanese version), can be recruited. Biography ''God Eater'' During his mission with Soma, he saw the approaching New-Type Recruit and introduced himself. However, Eric let his guard down due to that and was devoured by an Ogretail. After Eric's death, several characters, especially Erina, will provide a backstory about him. ''Anime'' Eric is first seen fighting multiple Kongous and Ogretails, but he was attacked by a Kongou from behind. Eric is about to get devoured, then Lenka comes to the aid. He orders Lenka to run for his life, but Lenka refuses and will not let him die. The 1st Unit arrived later, Soma told Eric to take some rest while the rescue team is on their way. In the end, Eric sacrificed himself protecting the unconscious Lenka and he was devoured by a surviving Ogretail. His corpse was last seen where everyone in Fenrir Far East Branch attended his funeral. NORN Eric der Vogelweid (Age of Death: 17) Joined the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2069. KIA (Killed in Action) during the Iron Rain mission in 2071. Post Rank: Master Sergeant Sniper. God Arc: Blast (older model/long-distance) Personality Eric has an overconfident, selfish and prideful personality. Despite this, he is actually good-hearted and looks after his younger sister Erina. In anime, Eric is shown friendly and honorable, compared to his video game counterpart. Appearance Eric is a punk-looking male character with pale white skin, spiky red hair and red eyes, he has tattoos from his chest, shoulders and back. He wears sunglasses, a cherry vest with arm warmers, black nickers with two red pockets and brown laced boots. Character Relationships *Mr. Vogelweid - His father. The latter's quotes after Eric's death show he is apparently disappointed, but sad nonetheless. *Erina der Vogelweid - His younger sister whom he cared after. *Emil von Strasbourg - He was acquainted and a close friend with him at the aristocrat German school. *Soma Schicksal - His acquaintance during his last mission. In the anime adaptation, it is hinted that he and Soma are friends. Trivia *Eric can be recruited after clearing the last Challenge mission in God Eater Burst. Alternatively, Eric can be returned to the team early in the game as Masked Ogre by using the Preorder DLC package which is included with the DLC pack for CFW hosted on this wiki. *Eric is proven to be a strong gun man in a battle, supplementing Brendan's comment of him becoming a great God Eater, should you talk to him after completing the mission "Iron Rain". *His sister, Erina, shares the same gun part of him which is a blue and white variant of Type20 Gat. *Eric is fully recreatable in God Eater Resurrection as a player character and a New-Type, due to the option to simultaneously equip his hairstyle and sunglasses and using his voice/personality from the anime adaptation. *His last name is impossible to translate into english, because it's old German and a non-existing word in English. **His name could refer to "Walther von der Vogelweide", the most popular german poet during the middle-age. See Also *Eric der Vogelweid/Advanced Information *Eric der Vogelweid/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Gun Category:Male Characters